naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Army Bears
Army Bears Summary Based on the description found on the Naughty Bear official website, Army Bears are the most powerful overall characters—but with the right tactics you can defeat them. One can even drive Army Bears mad.http://www.naughtybearthegame.com/They are seen in Episode Three, Episode Four, and Episode Seven. They usually carry Oozys that they fire in a burst of three bullets, or Magnums. The Army Bears appear to have better aim with the Magnums and they will reload their weapons. Their reinforcements arrive by being shoved out of a Boeing Chinook. Trivia *A costume of the Army Bear Commander "Colonel Ketchup" is available when the player gets "Gold" rank on Episode Three's Sub-Challenges, 3-1, 3-2, and 3-3. *Army bears will respond to escaped bears or bears calling for help. They are a security faction. *Army bears will not run away when injured if in a group. *Army bears cannot enter forest areas. *In Episode Four: Night of the Living Ted, the Army Bears are fighting Zombears. If you strike a Zombear, break an item, shout "BOO!", or commit any other Naughty acts, the Army Bears will realize you are Naughty Bear. They will proceed to attack even though they are being mauled by the "Un-Ted". *Like the Ninjas and the B.E.A.R, they seem to wear a standard gray dye for their fur, with the adding of camo face paint. This doesn't seem to happen in Panic in paradise, where they seem to be on vacation too, thus not needing to dye their fur in there while the B.E.A.R stil retains the gray paint, since they seem to be still on the job. Faction Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual Army Bear and their behaviors. In total there are sixteen Army Bears and one "Peacekeeper". The list goes first in Command order, then in alphabetical order. The Army Bears are light grey, almost silver. They cover their faces in a green camouflage, although their limbs remain unstained. *Camouflage helmet, rounded. *Camouflage vest, appears to be a Battle Dress Uniform, or BDU. The BDU has been outdated since 2005, but still finds use among forces around the world. So this equipment could still be considered accurate today. *A pair of leather boots. *A flash bang grenade is pinned to the BDU vest. It is a silver cylinder with a yellow line around it. *Silver dog tags are around the neck. *Two loops of machine gun ammunition. They are slung over the shoulders and chest, forming an "X". *A small MedKit. *A small water canteen. *A bandana wrapped around the forehead of the Army Bear. This is seen in the Top Hat Challenge, "The Army's Secret Weapon". A diminutive top hat is balanced over the Army Bear's head, on top of a Bandana. The Bandana is dark blue. *Also,in Panic in Paradise,they seem to look the same but some carry AK-47 Russian assault rifles. Army Bear Members There are twenty named members cataloged so far. They are; General Treacle, Colonel Ketchup, Sergeant Killgore, Corporal Maximus, Corporal Power, Corporal Torque, Private Bjorn, Private Brian, Private Clikey, Private Jackson, Private Kurtz, Private Lockstock, Private Lucas, Private Malone, Private McUltra, Private Partz, Private P. Pickles, Private Philips, Private Ryan, and Private Sensible. Faction Relations This is a list of the aforementioned Army Bear Faction relations to other factions. Allied means the Army Bears will never assault this faction. Neutral means the Army Bears will attack this faction if they believe the faction is hostile. This can be accomplished by Naughty Bear dressing in the faction's costume and attacking one of the Army Bears, then running away and letting the infighting commence. Hostile means the Army Bears will attack the faction on sight, regardless of anything. Hostiles- Zombears, Alien Bears. Neutrals- Colored Bears, The Fuzz, Ninja Bears, B.E.A.R., R0B0-B34R5, X-Bears, Alien BearsEpisode 7. Allies- Army Bears. Unknown- Pirate Bears, Vampires. Pictures & Screenshots canvas.png|Army Bear from Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise ColonelKetchup.png|Colonel Ketchup, leader of the Army Bears. 00028191-low.jpg EG1pdDJiMTI= o naughty-bear-night-of-the-living-ted-trailer.jpg|An Army Bear falls into the fire 26784.jpg|Frightened Army Bear Naughty-Bear-Night-of-the-Living-Ted-Trailer 3.jpg|An Army Bear is hit Soldier Disguise.png Cozy1.png|Cozy|link=Cozy Colonel Ketchup1.png|Colonel Ketchup with is new appearance|link=Colonel Ketchup General Treacle.png|General Treacle|link=General Treacle Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Army Bears Category:Good Alignment